Man of Tomorrow
by JME2
Summary: A look at Superman's thoughts after the STAS finale "Legacy". Please r/r!


Disclaimer: Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster and owned by DC Comics. Superman The Animated Series created by Bruce Timm and owned by Warner Brothers. I own the story and original characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Man of Tomorrow  
  
I lost control. There is no better way to describe it. During my battle against Darkseid, I let my anger get control of me and I nearly killed both of us. Don't get me wrong. With half of what Orion and the other New Gods have told me, Darkseid deserves a fate worse than death for everything and everyone he's razed or destroyed. New Genesis. Metropolis. Dan Turpin. Kara. Myself.  
  
But that's still no excuse. I have sworn to never take any life, human or otherwise. And I nearly came close to doing so. If Kara hadn't arrived on Apokolips...I don't even want to think about it. Revenge was my motive, vengeance against Darkseid for brainwashing me, for attacking Earth, and most of all, for the murder of Dan Turpin. He was a good man, one of the bravest people I've ever known. In my nightmares, I can see Darkseid's omega beams reach out towards Turpin, feel his cry as he is disintegrated , and hear my own fury as I fly at Darkseid, hoping to beat him to the Boom Tube.  
  
But Darkseid's not the only force of evil weighing on my mind. Luthor and Hardcastle share the other half. Hardcastle never trusted me and I don't blame him for being even more suspicious of me than ever. But that in no way justifies his insidious alliance with Luthor. Yes, it always seems to come back to Lex Luthor in one way or another. And I'm not just talking about Metallo and Bizarro. Of course there will be no way to connect him with General Hardcastle and their military tribunal. Both will have covered their tracks, bribed officials, and fabricated even more lies. And besides, its my word against theirs, the word of capable men against the man who in the eyes of the planet, willingly betrayed Earth to Apokolips.  
  
Yes, that door is closed. But there are other ways to bring Lex down. Before Darkseid abducted me, I had several leads on Lex Corp that might still be promising. I'm also tempted to go to Gotham and seek out Bruce's help. The Batman has no love for Luthor either, brought on by his hiring of the Joker to try and kill me. I know that Bruce can not...no, will not forget or forgive Luthor and his arrogance in thinking he could control the Clown Prince of Crime. I can't either thanks to the death toll that resulted from the Joker's hijacking and rampage with the Lex-Wing aircraft.  
  
I remember that night after the Joker was stopped. Bruce paid a little visit to Luthor in his penthouse office. He told Lex that he could bribe as many officials as he wanted, that he could lie as much as he wanted to absolve himself of guilt. But we knew the truth. Bruce warned Luthor that Metropolis was my town and that he'd have to deal only with me from now on. But if Luthor in any way made any move against Gotham to avenge himself against either Joker or himself, then Bruce would turn all of his attention to Lex Corp and bring it down no matter what it took.  
  
But, the ultimate question is will Bruce still trust me? I am not entirely sure. but if I had to put my money on it, I'm certain he will. Based on what I discerned from Robin when the Dark Knight went missing, Bruce has had encounters with mind control before, namely from the Mad Hatter. He knows what one can do under the influence of mind control. I'm certain will understand.  
  
Unfortunately, others won't, namely Emil Hamilton. That look on his face will haut for me for the rest of my life. But I don't blame him. He was more afraid of performing an act of treason then Supergirl dying and for that, I am sorry that I can no longer . Because Hamilton harbored me and saved Kara, Luthor will most likely buy-out STAR Labs and in the process, acquire their research for use against me.  
  
Which illustrates another point: the danger of still going after Lex Corp. Luthor after four years finally had me where he wanted, with a valid reason for executing me. And then Lois rescued me and Kara. Revenge was literally snatched from his grasps. I have no idea how Lex is going to retaliate and I'm frightened at what he'll do to the men and women who I consider friends, family, and allies. Ma and Pa. Kara. Steel. Bruce. And Lois.  
  
God, I love her so much. She has always brought out what is best and heroic within me. Without her, Darkseid would completed the conquer of Earth with me as his pawn. She even talked sense into the parallel-universe version counterpart. Without her I am lost.  
  
But I don't care. In order to win back the trust of Earth and the people I serve and fight for, I must become a hero full time. . Ma, Pa, Kara, and even Bruce if he pleases, can voice their arguments but I've made my choice. From this moment on, Clark Kent, the man who I thought I was, is no more. Instead, flying in the sky, faster a speeding bullet and more powerful than a locomotive, is…Superman. 


End file.
